totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pahkitew Animals
Pahkitew Animals is a fictional animated series. It is one of the multiple spinoffs of the popular series, Total Drama. Summary A few years after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Sky, Jasmine, Topher, Leonard, Ella, Beardo, Dave, Shawn, Scarlett, Max, Rodney, Amy, Sammy and Sugar become a group of animal superheroes known as Pahkitew Animals and travel to different islands to solve problems. Characters Pahkitew Animals * Jasmine - The leader of the Pahkitew Animals and Shawn's crush. Her animal form is a kangaroo. Her special power is Pahkitew Strength, which allows her to carry stuff that is heavier that herself. Sky often refers to her being "strong as a tough kangaroo". Although she's strong, Jasmine is very ticklish and will laugh and giggle at the slightest ticklish touch. * Sky - Dave's crush and Shawn's best friend. Her animal form is an eagle. Her special power is Pahkitew Flight, which allows her to fly higher and faster than average eagles. Like Jasmine, Sky is very ticklish but squirms when her ticklish areas are touched even the lightest. She is the second most ticklish of the Pahkitew Animals and mostly gets tickled accidentally and purposely. * Topher - Ella's crush and Dave's best friend. His animal form is a raccoon. His special power is Pahkitew Stretch, which allows him to stretch to great lengths. He is the most ticklish of the Pahkitew Animals and will laugh as soon as he's ticklishly touched. * Leonard - Sugar's crush and best friend. His animal form is a pangolin. His special power is Pahkitew Magic, which allows him to use his wand to do many magical things. * Ella - Topher's crush and Sugar's rival-in-singing. Her animal form is a squirrel. Her special power is Pahkitew Sing, which allows her to sing clearly and soothingly to calm down even the most angry/scared animals, which makes Sugar jealous of her. * Beardo - Sammy's crush. His animal form is a lion. His special power is Pahkitew Sound, which allows him to play special sounds to cheer up any animal that is hurt. * Dave - Sky's crush and Topher's best friend. His animal form is an aardwolf. His special power is Pahkitew Growl, which allows him to make a fierce growl to scare away vicious animals or anything that he finds annoying. * Shawn - Jasmine's crush and Sky's best friend. His animal form is an aardvark. His special power is Pahkitew Fighter, which allows him to fight against the vicious animals that try to hurt him or the other Pahkitew Animals. * Scarlett - Max's self-proclaimed sidekick. Her animal form is a chameleon. Her special power is Pahkitew Gizmo, which allows her to use a tool from her special toolkit. * Max - Scarlett's self-proclaimed sidekick. His animal form is a star-nosed mole. His special power is Pahkitew Evil, which allows him to use his evil power on vicious animals that try to take him down. * Rodney - Amy's past crush. His animal form is a rooster. His special power is Pahkitew Call, which allows him to make a rooster call to seize arguments. * Amy - Rodney's past crush and Sammy's sister. Her animal form is a chihuahua. Her special power is Pahkitew Stealth, which allows her to sneak around and past vicious animals. * Sammy - Amy's sister. Her animal form is a golden retriever dog. Her special power is Pahkitew Speed, which allows her to run faster than average dogs. * Sugar - Leonard's crush and best friend and Ella's rival-in-singing. Her animal form is a possum. Her special power is Pahkitew Inflate, which allows her to inflate herself and take her friends to higher places. When Sugar has to deflate, she needs one of the other Pahkitew Animals to tickle her. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows